


get a ring on that finger (before you gotta get down)

by stepquietly



Category: Bollywood Movies, Go Goa Gone
Genre: Broning, Drinking, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, hinglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luv sits up and tries to focus on the TV which is currently playing a re-run of <i>Lamhe</i>. He huffs out a sigh and slouches down as Sridevi jilts Anil Kapoor for some random guy at a funeral.</p><p>“Aisa hi hota hain, man,” he reassures the devastated image of Anil Kapoor, “yeh ladkiyaan, you can’t trust them at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	get a ring on that finger (before you gotta get down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esperante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperante/gifts).



> This fic is written as an interlude from the night before they go to Goa.
> 
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/) **zorana** braved my Hindi to beta this fic and thus deserves all the applause. Because my Hindi remains barely useable and grammatically horrifying.
> 
> For esperante, who offered me badaam for brain power. It may have taken me a while but I got there in the end.

It’s nearly 3 AM when Luv, full of enough beer, weed and general angst to finally voice his feelings, slumps over and pushes his face into Hardik’ side. He clenches his eyes shut and mutters, “Dude, she was cheating on me. Maine uske liye sab kuch kiya; I cut my hair, I shaved my beard, _I worked hard, man_! Aur kis ke liye? The bitch was cheating on me the entire time with some other guy.”

Hardik pats the top of his head absently, and sucks on the tiny remnants of the joint, holding it carefully between the very tips of his forefingers so as not to burn himself. “Beta,” he says, voice choked with trying to hold the smoke in, “Goa jaake tujhe jitney ladkiyaan chahiye, you sleep with them all.”

Luv stays pressed to Hardik’s side and shakes his head, ignoring the way Hardik tries to squirm away from him, ticklish. “Nahin, yaar. I loved her. I bought her a ring.”

Hardik stops squirming to get away and pats Luv’s head, commiserating. “It’s fine, boss. At least you found out before you gave it to her, right?”

“Yeah,” Luv says, disconsolate. He pushes back from Hardik and sits up, tries to focus on the TV which is currently playing a re-run of _Lamhe_. He huffs out a sigh and slouches down as Sridevi jilts Anil Kapoor for some random guy at a funeral.

“Aisa hi hota hain, man,” he reassures the devastated image of Anil Kapoor, “yeh ladkiyaan, you can’t trust them at all.”

Hardik chuckles a bit. “Dude, itna bhi bitter mat ho jaa.”

Luv ignores him. If this whole thing with Priyanka has taught him one thing, it’s that women can’t be trusted. _From now on_ , he vows, _I’ll stick to making myself happy and no one else_. He drinks down the last of his beer and grimaces at its flat taste.

“Oh good, teri beer bhi khatam ho gayi,” Hardik says. Luv’s just about to nod when Hardik orders, “chalo, go get us more.”

“Arre! Why should I get more? Mera hi dil toota hai and I have to get the beer also?”

Hardik makes an exaggerated sad-face. “Dude, aaj hi ring pehnayi, and you’re already talking about the ex and making me do all the work? Not cool, man. Not cool.” He shakes his head to emphasize his point.

“Oy! You shut up, saale. Maine tujhe kahaan ring pehnaiyi? Tune khud hi pehen li!” Luv gestures at where Hardik is wiggling his fingers to let the ring catch the light. When Hardik stops staring at the way the ring sparkles long enough to grin at him, Luv scowls back.

Hardik laughs and punches Luv’s shoulder lightly. “Fine, re. Don’t make that face. I’ll get it.” He pushes to his feet and shuffles over to where the dustbin is in order to rummage through its contents with his uninjured hand.

“Dude,” he says, grimacing, “agli baar when you meet a girl, tu pehle propose kar le, phir sara maal phenk, all right?”

Luv ignores him - as well as the loud litany of “chee” and “gross, is this Chinese?! Chinese kab laaya tha?” that follows - and slumps over so his face is buried in the sofa cushions. Half of his cheek is in the warm spot left by Hardik’s ass and he scootches his face away carefully just in case Hardik had farted into the cushions.

“Oy,” he hears from above him, “hat! Nahin toh main tere muuh pe baith jaoonga, just see.”

“Sab ladkiya ko aise hi bolte ho, na?” he snipes, and struggles back upright to lean against the opposite arm of the couch. Hardik just laughs and hands him the single bottle of Kingfisher, still sticky with unidentified stuff from the garbage.

Luv peers at it and then sighs. “Dude, saaf to kar,” he grumbles, and wipes the bottle off with the bottom of his shirt. Then, after taking a sip of warm beer, he hands the bottle to Hardik and pulls his shirt off.

“Dude, tu mujhe show kyon dikha raha hain? Main tere muuh pe nahin baithne wala!” Hardik cracks, and then promptly dissolves into cackles.

“Shut up, fucker” Luv fires back, and then whacks him once with his shirt.

Hardik grins at him and holds the bottle close, as if about to take a sip. His eyes dance over the brim at Luv. “Anyway, ring toh pehnaya, so it’s fine. Right? Ab kuch bhi kar sakte ho.” He puts the bottle down on the table and looks down at where the ring sparkles on his finger. “Kya yaar! Tu muhje aisa ring pehnata toh main tere liye kuch bhi kar deta.”

Luv snorts and grabs the beer. “Ring, kya? Tu pizza ke liye bhi kuch bhi karta.” He swallows deep, tries to get past the way the beer’s warm and unpleasant to chase whatever little buzz it might still offer.

Hardik grins and shakes his head. “Truth. Lekin ring ke liye mein aur bhi karne deta.”

“Oh?” Luv is curious now. He raises an eyebrow at Hardik. “Aur jaise?”

Hardik pretends to sharmao, turns away and puts his hand against his cheek so that he can look coyly over his shoulder at Luv. “Aap jo chahe, woh samhjo.”

Luv stares at him thunderstruck for a couple of seconds before both of them crack up. Luv chokes on his giggles and has to put the beer down so he can cough and thump his chest. When his throat is finally clear, he shifts over to where Hardik is still laughing hoarsely, curled around his belly, and pushes at Hardik until he is lying sprawled out on the other half of the couch.

Luv teases, “So, kuch bhi? Really, you’re so easy?”

Hardik grins at him and gives him the finger. “Fucker, not everyone is saving themselves to be all mera pehla orgasm meri biwi ke saath.”

“Shut up,” Luv says, defensive but still amused. “I thought I was in love, okay?”

“Yeh love-shove sara kuch tu chod de,” Hardik tells him decisively, pushing up to hold their faces together, foreheads touching. “Meri ankhon mein dekh” – he gestures between their eyes with two fingers – “look at me. I’m serious. No more love for you. Only sex. Got it?”

Luv averts his eyes and nods. Hardik shakes him slightly until Luv meets his eyes, and this time Luv holds his gaze and nods. “Only sex,” Luv repeats.

“Saala,” Hardik grins. “Itna karne ke baad finally you’re learning.”

Luv looks at him, eyes straining from the close distance. _Only sex_ , Luv repeats to himself, suddenly fiercely grateful to Hardik for this, for them. Somewhere in the moment, high and strangely desolate, Luv finds himself lunging forward and kissing Hardik.

By the time he figures out what’s happening, he’s too shocked by the turn of events to do very much. He’s trapped by circumstance. Feeling cowardly, Luv keeps his eyes screwed shut and prays for God to strike him dead already so that he never has to deal with whatever is going to happen now.

So when Hardik flails, bandaged hand pin-wheeling and the other catching a hold of Luv’s shoulder, Luv simply keeps his eyes shut and presses forward, keeps his mouth closed and his lips against Hardik’s. He ignores Hardik’s hands coming to to gently push at his shoulders, and tries to preserve the moment for as long as possible.

Hardik eventually gets free, turning his face to the side and taking deep choking breaths through his mouth. Awkward, Luv tries to bluff his way through the situation; he laughs at Hardik’s flabbergasted face. “Ring ke saath kuch bhi theek hain, na? That’s what you said!” He laughs, high-pitched and uncomfortable, and curls into himself a bit.

“Dude,” he hears Hardik say, “seriously? That’s how you kiss? No wonder Priyanka ne tujhe chod liya. After that kiss, mein bhi bhag jaata.”

He rears up, affronted. “Kya?!”

But Hardik’s face is dead-serious. He puts his hands heavily on Luv’s shoulders and says with vehemence, “Dude, that was awful. Fucking awful.”

“And what was so awful?” Luv is more offended than curious, even if he can’t quite feel his rage all the way like he normally would. He vaguely wonders if the weed is helping him not kill Hardik right now. Because he’d really like to kill Hardik right now.

“Fucker, when you kiss someone at least open your mouth,” Hardik informs him. “And itna pressure ke saath mat kar. Tu kisse par chaap nahin raha hai.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Luv spits back, “since when was that a proper kiss? I was fucking joking with you, fucker!”

“You fucker,” Hardik says, irate, “that kiss was toh definitely a joke.”

“Tu –” Luv is so angry he lunges across the couch, has barely a minute to see Hardik’s alarmed face before their noses collide. Luv grabs at Hardik’s face, squeezes his eyes shut and sucks hard on his lip.

It’s a couple of minutes before Hardik pushes him off, and Luv moves back half expecting to be told off again for yet another kiss that even he knows was terrible.

But Hardik just sighs – “Chill, baba” – and sits forward until their foreheads are pressed together again, breathes heavily through his mouth until Luv semi-consciously starts to match his breathing.

It’s calming, to breathe like this, slow and warm along his side where he can feel Hardik; the short gusts of breath where he can smell Hardik’s breath, the undercurrent of beer, weed and leftover pizza smelling safe and familiar.

After a couple of minutes, Hardik leans in and presses his lips gently against Luv’s. And Luv closes his eyes and opens his mouth, lets Hardik steal small soft kisses from him, spit-warm and open-mouthed.

His hand comes up to hover hesitantly on Hardik’s shoulder, barely touching. And that seems to send a message of some sort because now Hardik is kissing him slower and deeper, long, lush kisses that barely give Luv any time to breathe. Luv is definitely touching Hardik now, has a hand clenched around his shoulder and another buried in Hardik’s curls, pushing the hairband out of his way and letting it fall to the floor.

It’s good, better than good even. Luv has long wondered how Hardik gets half the play that he does given what a dick he is, but suddenly all that is starting to make a lot more sense. Trying to follow what Hardik’s doing with his tongue, the slow sweeps of it across his lip and his palate make Luv feel super focused, as if he’s nothing but his lips now, nothing but their mouths.

Hardik breaks the kiss and moves away just long enough to get his shirt off. Luv continues to sit there, dazed and wanting, until Hardik pulls him back in and falls back so Luv can blanket him on the couch.

When Hardik pulls away from Luv's mouth to start kissing his neck, beard scratching in a way that makes Luv shiver, Luv mutters disbelievingly, “Yaar, you’re really good at this.”

Hardik pulls back to grin at him like an asshole. “Thanks, re; bahut practice karta hoon.”

Luv smacks the back of his head automatically, and then angles his head so the two of them can to continue to make out.

Luv groans into the kisses and pushes Hardik over a little more so that when Luv blankets him again, their crotches line up. He grinds down and tries not to gasp too loudly when Hardik grinds back up at him, eyes now resolutely shut against what the two of them are doing.

He doesn’t open his eyes again until Hardik pokes him a couple of times, opens them to see Hardik silently gesturing at both of their hard-ons. Luv isn’t quite sure what Hardik’s trying to say, and his face must show his confusion because Hardik rolls his eyes before he sits up and starts unzipping himself, one-handed.

Luv immediately slaps a hand over his eyes.

He refuses to take it off despite Hardik pulling at his hand and whining – “come on, yaar, fucker, take off your damn pants” – and continues to pretend none of this is happening even when he feels Hardik unzip him and pull his cock out.

“You’re such a selfish bitch,” Hardik mutters, “thoda bhi help nahin de raha.” There’s a lot more grumbling of this nature before Luv can hear Hardik spit. And then suddenly there’s a cock pressed up against his, covered by a warm, slightly-slimy hand that’s jerking him sharply, different in how its strangely both rougher and slower than he’s used to doing on his own.

It’s a strange sensation for him – Hardik’s dick blood-warm and rubbing against his, the zipper rubbing rough against the side of his cock, the way Hardik does that little twist with his hands when he pulls up.

Luv gasps, curls his body around where Hardik is rubbing the slit of his cock with his thumb, even while he keeps his hand cupped loosely around his eyes.

When Hardik pulls it away to start kissing him again, he lets it fall, uses it instead to pull Hardik in closer so he can hump into Hardik’s fist, jerking his hips faster against the coarseness of Hardik’s palms. But somehow it’s not enough.

“Dono haath toh use kar,” he mutters against Hardik’s lips.

“Dude,” Hardik moans back, “mein kuch nahi kar sakta.” He pulls away and brings his injured hand in for Luv to note the bandage, “meri haat ki condition toh dekh. Aur chahiye toh khud kar!”

Luv looks down at where the heads of both their cocks are peeping out of the ring of Hardik’s hand, wet with precum, and where his ring is somehow sparkling back at him from where it sits on Hardik’s finger, diamond fortunately turned outwards. Then he looks back at Hardik. “Dude, mein nahin kar sakta. Mein yeh sab first time kar raha hoon.”

Hardik gives him an exasperated look. “Toh kya? I go around fucking guys all the time? Mera bhi first time hai, fucker!”

“You’ve at least done this before!” Luv thinks this should count. “Dusron ke saath, you’ve done shit, na?”

“Asshole, you’ve also done shit. And if you tell me itna bhi nahin kiya hai” – Hardik pulls on their cocks once to indicate what he’s referring to – “then you’re fucking lying. Sab karte hain. I’ve heard you, fucker!”

“But not with another person. This is your deal, so you do it.” Luv is adamant.

“Bastard,” Hardik says, annoyed, “ring nahin di hoti, toh main karne ke liye taiyaar nahi hota.” He resumes jerking the two of them off.

Luv laughs even while he gasps with the renewed sensation. “This is what I’ve been telling you. Ring pehle dena padta hain, man.”

Hardik snorts. He keeps his grip firm and careful, occasionally sweeping his thumb over the slit of Luv’s cock, and into his foreskin, the band of the ring occasionally just rubbing or catching against the edge of Luv’s flesh.

Luv tries to keep his moans and gasps contained, strangely ashamed of them. When that fails, he leans down onto Hardik’s shoulder, tucks his head into the curve of Hardik’s neck and grazes his teeth along the tendon there. When Hardik moans, he sucks gently, lets his breath huff out to cool the spot.

When Hardik finally speeds up his strokes, hand pumping fast and pulling and slapping against their flesh, Luv can feel the onset of his orgasm. He humps back as best as he can, groans and bites down on Hardik’s shoulder. And comes.

“Fucker,” Hardik moans, slowing and switching to milk Luv’s cock alone, letting his cock stay just pressed against his hand where it curls around Luv’s so some of Luv’s come falls on it as well, the rest seeping between Hardik’s fingers, covering the band of the ring.

Luv hadn’t even realized that he’s been watching himself come. Strangely, the fact that Hardik has seen this - has seen him like this - makes something hot rise up in him again, makes him jerk out one last spurt. And even when Hardik stops rubbing gently at Luv’s cock and starts jerking his own cock again, using Luv’s come as lube, he keeps watching; lets Hardik see him watching.

It isn’t long until Hardik is coming as well, eyes squeezed shut and his own choked off groans sounding out. Luv leans down once more and kisses him through it, swallows Hardik’s gasps with his own mouth.

When Hardik eventually stops kissing back, Luv stays pressed over him, the two of them sharing breath. Luv stays like that, arched over Hardik and thighs starting to cramp, until Hardik opens his eyes again and looks back up at him.

Luv finally pulls back, but he keeps his eyes on Hardik’s. He’s not sure what face he’s making when he smiles at Hardik, but Hardik smiles back; an easy, soft smile that eventually melts into a shit-eating grin.

"Bola tha na” - Hardik says - “petrol jaise nahin hain. Isse thoda jyada chalana padta hain." And then he cracks up.


End file.
